With You
by autumnOTH
Summary: He was meant to be with her, this was just the start of their beginning. Nathan & Haley oneshot.


Hey guys, I'm here with another one-shot of mine. Hope you guys like it. As usual, I'm telling you, you will make my day if you drop me a line or two. So, come on, you want to make my day, don't you:D

--

Nathan looked down from the balcony. Music was blasting from down below, and the air reeked of alcohol and smoke. Beneath him, the moon shone brightly, reflected in the sparkling blue waters of the Olympic-sized swimming pool. People surrounded the pool, some talking, others alone, couples kissing. Downstairs, it was even worse. The hall had turned into a makeshift dance floor, his couches were wrecked, and his fridge had been raided empty. Suddenly, he didn't even know where he was anymore. He felt like a complete outsider, like an intruder, in his own very personal property.

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here _

_By now_

Suddenly, he thought he'd heard footsteps. Instantly, he froze. He was almost used to it now. People came upstairs, drunk and disoriented, looking for an empty bedroom, for a quick romp. He knew what people did at parties; he had been one of them too. One of them too. What had happened to him? Somewhere along the road of fame and wealth, he'd lost happiness and meaning of life. He felt as though he was a robot, living a life that someone else had mapped out for him. And sometimes he felt like his soul was not in his body, as though his spirit was watching him from the outside. He just didn't feel like himself anymore.

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

He knew his newly bought grand Victorian mansion, situated on the outskirts of town, complete with beautiful designer furnishings, would be many a time the party spot of the night. And it was; every night, without fail. He thought that it was what he wanted, to be well known and popular, but now, he wasn't so sure anymore. His top of the class stereo and sound system boomed every night with the latest dance tracks, so loudly that the walls started vibrating with the beat. Maids would replenish the fridge everyday only for it to be refilled again the next day. Even though top chefs and skilled bartenders were hired to keep the party full and satisfied, his kitchen was still emptied out clean. Barely a tenth of the people on his premises knew him for who he really was. The others just tagged along, not really bothering to get to know him.

They only knew him by his name. Nathan Scott. Or Nathan the party animal. And even that wasn't the name he wanted to be called by. Once in a while, lads he hardly knew would come up to him and clap him on the back, saying, "Great party, dude!" or "I know why they call you the party animal now!" with big grins on their faces. No one had realized that he hadn't been there, partying alongside them. Instead, he'd always been here, looking down at his grounds, at the big space he called his home. But was it? Up on his trusty balcony, he pondered over this every time. Where really was home? Slinking away in the shadows, in the dark. And nobody knew that he was there.

Sometime he didn't either.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

The wind blew softly in Nathan's face, ruffling his hair gently. He felt tears sheening over his eyes. Sometimes he just felt so lost. The sporting world was just so full of fake people, with ulterior motives. Of course, some of them were genuine, but most of them just wanted to use you, make you a money-churning object. Which was exactly what he was being manipulated into. Was he the only one who saw it? They gave him endorsements, created stories about him, rumours that hurt him.

Sometimes he wondered, what had happened to his dream? When had he stopped dreaming? And when had his dream stopped shining?

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand? _

_Take me somewhere new_

_Don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

He sighed, for what seemed like the fiftieth time that night. The house was almost exploding with noise. Didn't his neighbors care? Or perhaps they respected Nathan Scott a little too much to have the courtesy to pick up the phone and call the patrol guards to put a warning on the party. The noise was seriously getting to him, the buzzing of the noises below him drilling into his head like a broken record. If it didn't stop soon, he would be very tempted to place an anonymous complaint himself.

What time was it? Didn't these people get tired? _Guess not._

He had been many a time guilty for staying out as late as 10 a.m. the next morning, but everything just seemed so different when you were hosting the party itself.

You just wanted all these people, all these strangers out of your house. You wanted peace. You wanted a piece of mind. And you wanted home.

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is there anybody here I know_

Slowly, he made his way through the big mansion, weaving through a few scattered people lounging around upstairs. Giving them a few glares, he quickly descended the mahogany spiral staircase. Where on earth had all these people come from? He didn't even recall anybody he knew. Suddenly, he stumbled, tripping over a can, and barreled straight into a big, tall guy.

"Hey, watch it, mate," he growled menacingly.

Nathan shot him a dirty look, and pushed him away, ignoring the string of obscenities shouted his direction.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

He flung open the refrigerator door. Alcohol. He needed alcohol. "Martha!" he bellowed.

The thirty-something plump woman he had hired a week before appeared almost immediately before him, looking frazzled and dazed, her hair messy. "Yes, sir?" she mumbled, obviously tired to death.

"Haven't I told you to keep the fridge stocked full? With drinks and food?" He gestured angrily, not being able to control his temper anymore. "Look, EMPTY, EMPTY! You got that?"

Her face grew red. "In fact, no sir! I don't get that! Why don't you try explaining it to your next maid…because I QUIT!"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Fine, then get out of my house," he muttered.

He turned his attention back to his search. Finally, he spotted one. Striding over to it, he grabbed it and popped it open, occasionally letting out sighs of contentment as the cool liquid glided down his throat. Just what he needed. An outburst of temper and alcohol. Better, much better.

Nathan found a corner outside on the grass, and lay back down onto the soft green moss. It was quieter outside, except for the frequent shadow casting around. Cold, but he felt as though it suited how he was feeling. Slowly, his mind drifted. He missed his Tree Hill.

It was as though a string inside of him had just snapped. Everything seemed so different from before. He just didn't even know who he was anymore; he wasn't the same Nathan that he had been before. He needed someone to bring him back to the ground, and to keep him there, his two feet safe on the ground. But no one ever seemed to be around for him. Didn't he deserve someone?

"Hi."

Nathan opened an eye. Ah, the music to his ears. That was the first time he had ever heard someone show recognition for him in this house. But of course, if it were a fan, trying to hunt him down he'd just snap. Immediately. He was in no mood to smile, pose for pictures and sign million and one autographs for the whole world.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand? _

_Take me somewhere new_

A girl, with long dark blonde wavy hair stood there, about his age. Gradually, he stood up and looked at her carefully, studying her. There was just that little something about her that just seemed very familiar, very memorable. Like he had seen her somewhere else before. Did he know her?

She stared at him quizzically, her eyes twinkling jovially.

"Hey," he mumbled back. What did she want? Small talk? Well, she sure found the wrong person for it.

_I'm with you…_

"Don't like the party either?" she spoke again, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears.

Nathan shrugged. Shit. It was small talk. Well, at least she knew he owned the house, she knew who called the shots around here. "Yeah," he muttered, trying to run away.

But she wouldn't let him. "My friends dragged me here tonight. Brooke Davis, you know her?" When he didn't show any recognition, she shrugged. "I don't even know who threw the party."

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't?"

"Not a clue," her brow creased slightly.

He shook his head; she was intriguing him. _So she wasn't just another body there to see him_. _She didn't know him._

She stared closer at him, and touched his arm lightly. "Hey, are you okay?" Her eyes shone true care and her voice was sincere.

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new,_

_Don't know who you are but I…_

He shook his head. Maybe it was the influence of the alcohol, maybe it was his turbulent emotions. He didn't know what made him say what he did. "No, I'm not okay. I never was, and I never will be," he said, his voice laced bitterly.

She moved closer to him. "Is there anything I can do?"

There was a strange familiarity about the girl's voice. Something that made him felt safe and not alone. She made him feel…special. He could sense a strong sense of comfort from her, yet he barely knew her.

_I'm with you…_

He felt the tears spring up again. _So this was what it felt like to be cared for._

"Just stay here with me," he whispered, his voice barely audible. "Please."

Without a word, she sat down cross-legged next to him. "Right here. Do you need anything else?"

Nathan shut his eyes, shaking his head. All this seemed so absurd. Here he was, sitting with a complete stranger, and yet he felt comfortable, and so wanted again.

"It's okay. You'll be fine," she whispered, sliding a hand to his neck and slowly rubbing it, smoothening out all the stress knots that had gathered. Her move surprised herself more than it surprised him. She just felt like she had to reach out and touch him, and reach out to help him. "What's troubling you; do you want to tell me?"

He fell silent, relaxing for what seemed like the first time in years. Her touch was so soothing and peaceful, relieving him from tension.

Suddenly, he realized he didn't even know her name. Opening his eyes slowly, he let the dim light drift back in slowly. Before he even knew he was doing it, he was praying that she was real, and not just his imagination. But she was still there, still with him.

_I'm with you…_

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new_

_Don't know who are but I…_

"Who are you?" The words came out from his mouth before he could think.

She smiled, her eyes smiling along with her, saying nothing.

He frowned a little, but extended his hand anyway. "I'm Nathan."

She moved her hand from his neck, and shook it firmly, steadfastly. "Haley."

_I'm with you…_


End file.
